


When the Sun Rises

by HannaBobanna



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Dimension Travel, Keith still works with the blade, Lance is a seamstress, Multi, Slow Burn, Time Travel, canon character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaBobanna/pseuds/HannaBobanna
Summary: “Her name is Aurora.”“That is a beautiful name, Lance.” Shiro compliments. Lance smiles weakly but it’s horribly forced.“What does it mean?”He breaks eye contact to look back down at his baby. Keith follows his gaze.“Sunrise.”-Keith Kogane has not seen his former teammate in over 14 years. When an agricultural planet is attacked and calls for the blade's help, he comes faced to face with his past.Lance just wants to find his daughter.Aurora just wants the truth.





	When the Sun Rises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhippersnatchSnugglesnatch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhippersnatchSnugglesnatch/gifts).



> So, this is all you're going to be seeing of this story for a little while. It's in the process of being planned, but I've got this prologue whipped up so I figured I might as well go ahead and share!
> 
> Oh, and this is entire thing is a gift to mi amor, WhippersnatchSnugglesnatch! She's been playing a huge role in this story thus far and if not for her, I wouldn't have ever even glanced at this after having the initial idea. Te Amo <3

Her lips taste like chocolate. Allura was quick to fall in love with the Earthen sweet. It was like her one true weakness, something she could never resist. He supposes that since she always tastes like chocolate Lance has an addiction to it too. He wanted to wake up and be able to taste it in the mornings forever. It was all he wanted by this point, desperation clinging to him like skin. 

“Please,” he begs. “Please don’t go Allura.” She looks at him sadly with those deep blue eyes, her pink irises swirling with remorse. 

“I have to, Lance.” She cups his cheeks with her long, elegant hands. “Some things are...beyond our control, I’m afraid.” He chokes on a sob. 

“But I don’t want you to leave me, ‘lura. I love you so much.” He leans into her touch and puts a hand of his own over his, clutching at the digits tightly. “So, so, so much.” 

“I know Lance, I know.” Something softens within her gaze before flashing dangerously. “I won’t be leaving you.” His heart stutters. 

“R-really?”

She smiles. It doesn’t feel like a happy one. 

“I won’t be here in person but…” She pulls away and Lance yearns for her to come back once more. The eyes of his fellow paladins burn into his skin, the stares varying from pity to misery as they watch the interaction. They’d already said their goodbyes, he thinks with bitterness. It was too soon. Far too soon. Allura’s barely surpassed the teenage years herself. She’s still a kid like him. 

Kids don’t deserve to sacrifice themselves. 

“But I’ll leave you a gift.” She whispers. Her skin starts to gleam and he fears for the worst. “A part of me,” a swirl of golden light glows in front of her chest, warm and steady. “And a part of you.” Lance gasps as he feels something pull at his own chest, tugging as if his own hearts being ripped out.

The two orbs come together. Tears glisten within her eyes as she watches it happen while Lance observes with heart wrenching curiosity. What are you doing? He wants to ask. The words never leave his mouth though. 

“Goodbye, my love.” Is the last thing he hears as everything bursts into a brilliant sea of light. It surrounds and encomposses everybody, blinding them in the clouds of gold. 

“Allura?” He cries out into the nothingness. “Mi amor?” He wails and his legs feel weak. She does not respond. “Please, please.” The boy collapses onto his knees. “Allura?” He tries once more.

At the continued silence he bends over with pure emotional agony and the dirt digs into his forehead. His arms come flying over his head as he attempts to conceal the sounds of his pained cried. There is murmurs around him, familiar voices calling out his name. 

He ignores them. They do not matter right now. Nothing in this entire universe matters more than her. Her, who is not responding to him. Her, who was all he’d ever wanted. “Please,” he repeats like a mantra, “Please, please, please.” 

The clouds disperse slowly but Lance notices none of that in his fetal position. There’s a soft gasp and- and a newborn baby’s cry. 

“Lance-” Keith starts, his voice a million miles away. Lance snaps his head up from the imprisonment of his arms. Where Allura once stood lays a dark skinned baby. It has a head full of white hair in the shape of lamb’s wool and it’s so tiny. He blinks but in his grieving state he processes nothing. He doesn’t even register crawling over to it and peering down at it- her, at her, naked form. 

“A part of me, and a part of you.” She said.

A baby, his mind supplies. She left him a baby. With gentleness he scoops her up in his arms and cradles the baby to his chest while supporting her head. Her baby, which apporated out of nowhere. In the background his mind processes Coran speaking up.

“Alteans do not reproduce like you humans do.” He informs them quietly. The energy that was once always present in Coran has evaporated, lost like the girl who he once viewed as his own. “They...they meld their quintessence together in an act of ultimate love. To do so with someone not prepared for it is...simply mind boggling.” 

“So you’re saying Lance has a baby now?” Pidge inquires with a trembling voice.

“It appears to be that way, my dear.”

Lance ignores them, stroking her baby’s hair as he rocks back and forth. Slowly, she stops crying and her breathing evens out as she slips into slumber. He doesn’t falter in his rocking motions, fearing that if he does the baby will disappear too. He must look pitiful. 

“Someone should do something.” Hunk points out. 

“No.” Shiro prevents Hunk from doing whatever it was he was planning. “Let him be for now. They aren’t harming anything.”

“But…”

“He’s right, Hunk.” Keith steps in. “I don’t think speaking to him right now is a good idea.” When did Keith become so rational?

Time had changed them. He wishes that it hadn’t. In fact, he yearns to be back in the Castle of Lions like they were in the beginning. And then he’d have Allura and not just an infant in his arms, a bare whisper of what once was. 

The paladins continue to converse quietly, staying away but never leaving him. He doesn’t know how long he stays like this but when he does come to its to the sound of his baby whimpering. She must be hungry. Soon, he needs to get up and find Lisa.

Lance glances away from his daughter, eyes searching and searching until they catch on the brilliant light of the sun. It is then that a name dawns upon him. One that is fitting to a baby born out of such circumstances as this. 

He wishes they could have had her naturally. He imagines a baby shower, and painting a nursery for their daughter. A wedding dress with Allura in it sporting a swollen belly and a beautiful smile. I do, she would have said, and he’d place his hands on her stomach as he lent in for a kiss. 

That was his dream and now it is his regret. 

“Aurora.” He speaks up with a voice cracked from wailing. Everyone pauses. 

“Pardon?” Pidge questions hesitantly.

“Her name is Aurora.” 

“That is a beautiful name, Lance.” Shiro compliments. Lance smiles weakly but it’s horribly forced. 

The sound of footsteps walking toward him draws his eyesight back over to the paladins. Keith is making his way over to him and Lance does nothing to stop it. 

“What does it mean?” He asks when he finally comes to a halt in front of him and lowers himself onto his haunches. His eyes are soft, so blue that they’re almost indigo in color. Lance thinks of when they were seventeen and hated each other. Those eyes were once all he could ever dream of and now it’s plagued with ones that are lighter and pinker. 

The eyes that once belonged to his lover. To his Allura. 

He breaks eye contact to look back down at his baby. Keith follows his gaze. 

“Sunrise.”


End file.
